<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1187 Garland Moon 6: Nightmare by KelikZenair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415933">1187 Garland Moon 6: Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair'>KelikZenair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Houses Works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth, sleeping soundly beside her beloved Claude, is wracked with a terrible nightmare. She envisions herself invading Derdriu, fighting alongside Edelgard.<br/>Luckily, Claude is there to console her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Houses Works [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1187 Garland Moon 6: Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth shot up from her sleeping position, wide awake and in a cold sweat.</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>Her shout woke Claude up, and he rose to comfort her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, my love?"</p>
<p>"I...I had a nightmare…" Byleth stammered, still clearly shaken.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love...I'm sorry…" Claude put a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I...I dreamt that we were back at war again, but...I was on Edelgard's side...and we marched through Derdriu, and…"</p>
<p>Byleth didn't cry, she very rarely did, but the pace of her speech began to pick up and crack as she recalled the nightmare.</p>
<p>"Hilda and Lysithea were there and we had to cut them down, and you managed to bring Nader there but even the Almyrans couldn't…stop her- stop us…"</p>
<p>She put a hand on her face, rapidly breathing.</p>
<p>"There's no need to worry, my love...it was just a nightmare. After what happened during the war...we all have them."</p>
<p>"But Claude, it felt so real…after we split Derdriu open, we got to you, and…"  Byleth took several hastened deep breaths, "And I just stood by as Edelgard…"</p>
<p>Byleth strained to finish the sentence, but instead, only threw herself around Claude.</p>
<p>"Woah, calm down, love...it's okay. I'm here now. That's all that matters."</p>
<p>Byleth held onto him tightly, and he held her as well, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.</p>
<p>Claude sighed, "You've had to rule Fòdlan all on your own for so long...I'm sure your mind suppressed worst-case scenarios to prevent it from psyching itself out. Now that I'm back, this is probably just how they're bubbling to the surface." He smiled at her, "And now that I'm back, you can lean on me whenever they do."</p>
<p>Byleth relaxed, still shaken and still holding onto him, but less tightly now.</p>
<p>"I understand that it must terrify you, but truly. You have nothing to fear, now that I'm back...I won't let anything come between us. Not ever again."</p>
<p>Byleth lifted herself off of Claude and looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>"I...Claude, I'm just…"</p>
<p>"No need for more words, my love. I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. And we still have a few hours until sunrise."</p>
<p>Claude kissed her on the forehead.</p>
<p>"I can only hope that you'll be able to awaken to it from a beautiful dream."</p>
<p>Byleth smiled and laid back down, the exhaustion of such an early wake-up starting to get to her. As Claude lay beside her, she smiled, and he smiled back. Byleth's last sight before slipping back into slumber was the smile of her beloved husband, and her dreams that night were tranquil and calm, images of him and her sitting on the docks of Derdriu, watching the sea go by in the peaceful world they had created.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>